


Village Omega

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Breeder Dean, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Gangbang, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Objectification, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Spit Roasting, Teen Dean, Threesome, cockcage, dubcon, face fucking, very dubcon, village bitch dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Omegas are very rare and when they present each and every single Alpha male of the village have the right and obligation to knot the Omega. Young Dean Winchester is the first Omega in decades to be born in his village and the day he presents he's displayed naked in the village square where every Alpha is required to knot him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Village Omega

Warmth and need started low in his gut, building and twisting, as he walked through the village towards home. The only thing on Dean’s mind was drinking as much cold water as he could and stripping off his clothes. Something was crawling under his skin and it was driving him nuts.

He wasn’t far from his home when a hand curled around his wrist yanking him to a stop. It was one of the older Alphas in the village and the man’s eyes were glowing. He watched the man’s nose flare as he scented the air and a wide grin stole over the man’s features.

“ _Omega_.” It was breathed with reverence and lust as the hand gripping him tightened. Dean didn’t get much time to think about it as he found himself hauled through the village and towards the Chief of the village.

There were murmurs and whispers, voices swelling as they moved past and Dean realized he could smell all kinds of scents he’d never noticed before. Some of the scents had a low moan building in his throat and as he stumbled he could feel something wet between his cheeks.

_Slick_

Dean bit his lip when they came to a stop and tried to focus on what the people around him were saying but something inside him was screaming for attention. He felt hot and his gut clenched.

Hands touched him and tugged at him, stripping him of his clothes and moving him into position. Cold metal ended up around his cock and a glance down let him see a metal cockcage restraining his small cock. “Decades.” The Chief spoke in a low voice, “It’s been decades since we’ve been graced with an Omega.”

Voices around them swelled in excitement and the scents in the air deepened, sweetened and called out to him. Dean’s mind belatedly realized he’d presented and it wasn’t as an Alpha or Beta.

“Inform everyone.” The Chief spoke, “Each Alpha in the village is to knot the Omega at least once. Every single Alpha is required by law to knot the Omega once.” He said something to the man next to him and Dean found himself being led towards the center of the village.

There was a special stand that hadn’t been used in the decades since the last Omega and once it was cleaned Dean was quickly secured to it. He moaned at the feeling of his caged cock pressing against the hard stand and the way he couldn’t move when they were finished.

The stand was more like an alter and it was very secure.

By now a crowd had gathered as the Chief’s voice raised. “We have been blessed with an  _Omega_.” Dean tugged at his restraints and whimpered lowly when heat seemed to swell inside him. It wasn’t a true breeding Heat but the presentation of his orientation. “Each Alpha is to knot the Omega to help claim him for our village. Both holes will be available for every Alpha to choose from.”

Fingers pushed against his hole and started to work him open, scissoring and twisting inside him. There were no other touches other than the fingers moving inside him and causing his body to produce more slick. “He’s ready.” Came a soft voice from behind.

The fingers in his ass disappeared and the Chief of the village walked around him. Dean could see people staring at him, caught sight of his parents and little brother, as a blunt pressure pushed against his entrance. It was thick and hard as it breached him, sinking deep into him and spreading him wide.

His virginity was being taken for all to see.

The feeling was like nothing he’d ever experienced. A whimper escaped him at the stretch and then he felt the Chief’s balls pressed up against his ass. Everything seemed to still for a moment and then the village Chief was fucking into him at a quick and furious pace that had moans escaping him even as a pain at a too-much stretch had him tearing up.

His hands curled into fists and his body seemed to heat up. There was some kind of pressure inside him that was twisting and building but he couldn’t find relief for it as the cock inside him continued viciously pounding into him.

The other villagers murmured and watched, several Alphas were palming themselves through their pants but no one moved. Instead they stood there and watched their Chief fucking him. His ass kept tightening and it wasn’t until the Chief started to fuck his knot inside that Dean realized his body was trying to lock down.

Everything in him tightened when the Chief’s knot tied them together and warmth flooded his ass accompanied by an appreciative moan. “It’s been too long since we’ve had an Omega in the village.” The Chief spoke from behind him.

Dean could feel some kind of motion and soon the Chief’s advisor was stepping up to him. The Alpha freed his cock and gripped Dean’s face. “Open, Omega.” The man’s voice was rough with lust and Dean glanced up before reluctantly opening his mouth. The Alpha slipped a large ring into his mouth and secured it behind his head so his mouth was held open before a cock was shoved inside.

It was hard figuring out how to relax his throat so he wasn’t gagging once the Alpha started fucking down his throat but eventually he managed to figure out how to breathe, how to relax himself to the point where he wasn’t constantly choking and gagging. A warm hand stroked along his back in a praising kind of manner when he stopped gagging and instead lay there letting the Alpha fuck his face.

“You’ll learn your place soon.” The Chief spoke grinding against him. “The village bitch is expected to please every single Alpha in the village whenever they request.” Dean whined low in his throat when the Alpha in front of him began to knot his mouth. The pressure made his jaw sore and he closed his eyes to focus on breathing. “If they want to fuck your mouth or ass you will not deny them. If they want to breed you then you will be bred.” There was no room for argument as Dean worked on swallowing every drop of come pouring down his throat. “Your whole existence is now focused on pleasuring the village Alphas and birthing their children. Pregnancy will not keep you from spreading your legs or opening your mouth when demanded.”

Eventually the Chief’s knot popped free and Dean could feel come pouring out of him, splattering on the ground even as his ass tried to tighten up to keep it in. His ass wasn’t empty for long and soon another Alpha was fucking into him.

It was just as rough and greedy as the village Chief had been. They took turns pounding into his ass, fucking down his throat and emptying themselves into him until Dean was a limp mess, whining lowly on the bench with even more Alphas waiting for their turn.

His belly bloated with their come as Alpha after Alpha pumped their release into his ass.

He could hear murmurs and encouraging words from the Alphas to whoever was currently using him. The entire time the Chief remained watching and making sure each Alpha took a turn. Hands occasionally brushed his bare body, touching him and stroking.

Dean sighed when the knot in his mouth shrunk enough that the Alpha’s cock slipped free and he dragged in a deep breath. His tongue darted out to swipe across his lips, at the corner where semen had dried and he almost whimpered when another Alpha stepped up to use his mouth.

When his own father eventually stepped up, walked around him and fucked into his sloppy ass Dean felt nothing but humiliation. His cheeks burned and horror twisted in his gut at the realization that  _all_  of the Alphas in the village were to use him regardless of their relation to him.

The sounds of his father grunting, the slap of his father’s balls against his come filled ass, had him whimpering around the knot locked in his aching mouth. His body tightened and Dean wished desperately that he wasn’t moaning each time his father managed to hit his prostate or that his ass wasn’t trying to greedily lock down on the thick length of his own father’s cock.

It felt like days of being fucked full of his father’s cock before the pace picked up, almost rutting violently against him, as his father’s knot swelled up and stuffed his ass full once more. There was a loud, filthy sounding moan from him and Dean groaned when his father ground up against him as his cock started to empty his release into Dean’s already come filled hole.

Dean closed his eyes, not wanting to see the rest of his family staring, as he waited out his father’s knot. It was the longest knotting of all of them and Dean hated how it helped with the needy feeling inside of him like all of the other knots he’d received so far.

Finally his father slipped free, the mess leaking back out and hitting the ground, as another Alpha moved to take his place.

A few hours later he was on the edge and no matter how many times whoever was fucking his ass hit his prostate or how many times he was stimulated he couldn’t find the release he needed. After hours of being used, his body tired and worn out, Dean fell asleep to the grunts of the Alpha at his ass.

He wasn’t sure how long he was out or how many times he had been fucked but he came away to the same feeling of a cock working in his ass. The Alpha’s heavy balls slapped against his messy ass with each thrust and there were appreciative moans. He could feel come drying on his skin and the brush of wind against his naked body.

“Finally.” Someone muttered. Dean’s eyes fluttered and he whined lowly when a strong hand gripped his face to lift his head to receive another cock. His jaw ached where it had been held wide open for hours upon hours.

It was impossible to keep track of time even when they gave him mini breaks to use the bathroom but Dean knew it was a multiple days. The village was large and they had an impressive Alpha population.

Several Alphas used him a couple times, including the village Chief, before he was taking his last knot. The last knot belonged to his own father who had only knotted him once while the entire population of the village’s Alphas had enjoyed their turn with his holes multiple times.

Dean’s eyes were hooded when the village Chief crouched down in front of him and locked eyes.

“You’re the village bitch now.” He spoke and his voice easily carried, “Any Alpha has a right to you. However on your first Heat you are to immediately come to me.” Now there was a sharp grin and Dean shuddered from a combination of the Alpha Chief’s expression and his father grinding against his ass. “I have every intention of breeding you up and I _will_ have the first child from your womb.” The hand let go of him and the Chief waved them off. “Make sure to take care of him. Free him, clean him up and get something to eat in him. This Omega is a rare gift and should be taken care of. Then, once he’s rested up, his holes are open for use once more. Enjoy.”

He watched the Chief leaving the village as most of the Alphas dispersed but Dean could easily tell several of them had no intentions of giving him much free time even once he was free from the bench. His eyes slipped closed and a moan escaped when the knot of his father, buried inside him, dragged against his prostate.

Sleep dragged him back under to the pleasured sounds of his father getting off inside him for the second time.


End file.
